


Gems can love too || Lapis X Peridot (Lapidot Shipfic One-Shot)

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Holding Hands, I Ship It, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, No Lesbians Die, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 7





	Gems can love too || Lapis X Peridot (Lapidot Shipfic One-Shot)

Lapis sat by the beach looking at the water, She looked up at the sky “Why am I here…” Lapis says to herself, Peridot comes over to Lapis “Hey, you okay?” Peridot asks Lapis politely “Just… I am not too happy…” Lapis says, Peridot slowly blushes and looks at Lapis, “Do you wanna hang out with me?” Peridot asks blushing slightly at the question, “yeah, Why Not?” Lapis says blushing a bit, Lapis and Peridot walked beside each other. Lapis and Peridot found a shady tree, “Let’s sit here!” Peridot suggests to Lapis “Sure.” Lapis says. Lapis and Peridot sit beside each other. Peridot puts her hand on Lapis’ hand, Lapis blushed and smiled. Peridot laughed, Lapis looked at Peridot sweetly and Peridot kissed Lapis. Lapis slowly went as red as a cherry, Peridot released and smiled. Peridot and Lapis lied down on the ground together, They both held hands and lied there. They lied together until nighttime, they lied under the stars romantically.


End file.
